knackpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Morgack
Morgack is a Chieftain and a leader of a Goblin Tribe within a Goblin Town hidden behind a dense forest which acts as a barrier for their secrecy. Biography Chieftan Morgack is a Goblin Chieftain, which means he is in charge of the village that is currently taking supplies from Gundahar's forces. He rules under a sword and a shield that glow vibrantly when he wields them. This village is less advanced in terms of technology compared to the forces of Gundahar; has plenty of relics to trade with the arms dealer. Knack Relics and Weapons Throughout the Goblin village, one can notice the abundant source of relics within the civilization. This leads one to think that they are responsible for some Goblin attacks upon humans. It could be also that it is used to power up the tanks used within the village; it is never specified in Knack. Astonished In the events of Knack, Morgack reacts to Knack as if he never saw such a being before. He comments on how he is made of relics after sneak attacking him during the first part of the boss fight. Interrogation While the tanks that the Goblins use within his village are not his, he states that he made himself a Mech from his bare hands. This leads to one of the first boss fights within the game, using the mech he designed himself to fight Knack. After Knack has defeated Margock's mech, Morgack is then pinned under the wreckage. Ryder and the Doctor use this to their advantage, knowing that claustrophobia is a Goblin's weakness. Morgack eventually gives in and reveals the name of the weapon supplier, Gundahar. This leads to Gundahar storming Ryder and freeing the Goblin Chieftan. Which leads to the Chieftan telling Gundahar what happened and that most of the relics have been used up. This infuriates Gundahar as he then sends troops towards the city where Knack is residing with Ryder, Doctor Vargas, and Lucas. Personality and Traits Vindictive, and war-minded, he is furious about how his kind was driven out of their cities to live in the wilderness many years ago. Like most goblins, he hates being contained; is the only Goblin who's weakness is exploited for the use of the human coalition. Description Morgack has a stocky build, having muscles and being taller than the other Goblins within the village. His fangs are huge as he wears his King Armor. He also has a purple sword and a shield with various purple spikes protruding from it. Morgack sports facial paint on his face, which appears to be some kind of tribal design. Morgack also has a scar down his right eye, leading for players to assume that he has been in previous conflicts with humans before. Appearances *Knack (Video Game) Gallery morgack-knack-1.jpg|An Upclose Shot of Morgack within his Mech before fighting Knack. maxresdefault (1).jpg|Morgack, the Goblin Chieftan, leading his troops against the humans and robots within Knack (Video Game). Morgack Mech Battling Knack.jpg|Morgack within his Mech fighting against the likes of Knack. See Also *Gundahar *Goblins *Knack References *https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/Knack Category:Goblins Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Characters in Knack 1 Category:Boss